For the production of immunoglobulins directed toward CDR from brain, the protein was purified to homogenity, coupled to hemocyanin and injected intradermally into rabbits. The immunization was achieved after 8 injections 20 days apart. An enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) was used to measure CDR and antibodies for CDR. There was only minimal crossreactivity (1%) between CDR immunoglobulins and troponin C or Ca2 ion activator protein from human erythrocytes.